


Major Test

by Narumitsu_Trash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Nonbinary Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narumitsu_Trash/pseuds/Narumitsu_Trash
Summary: "Sagishi...Ibuki thinks she might be pregnant..."
Relationships: Chou Koukou Kyuu no Sagishi | Ultimate Imposter/Mioda Ibuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Major Test

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is basically about Ibuki and Sagishi becoming parents. I recently came up with my first ever OC, a Twobuki fanchild named Aika Mioda. This is about how they find out Ibuki is pregnant, and how they react

"Sagishi...Ibuki thinks she might be pregnant..." Ibuki's heart raced as she looked at her partner, who was seated directly in front of her. Sagishi's eyes widened and their mouth dropped open. 

That...had not been what Sagishi was expecting to hear. At all.

For a few seconds, the room was filled with nothing but silence. The only sound Ibuki could hear was her heart beating quickly in her chest. Then, Sagishi finally spoke up, their voice shaky and full of anxiety.  
"Are you sure, Ibuki? You really think you might be pregnant?" 

Ibuki nodded and whispered, "Ibuki's period is super late, and that's...strange for Ibuki. And she's been feeling very icky first thing in the morning for the past week. It's...the first possibility she could think of. And it'd make sense..." 

Sagishi nodded in acknowledgment, took a deep breath and stood up and reached out for her hand, "Okay then, let's go get a pregnancy test. That's the only way to find out whether this is a real possibility or not, isn't it?" 

Ibuki gave them a small smile and grabbed their hand. Together, they left their apartment to go buy tests that would possibly change the course of the rest of their lives. 

After a quick trip to the store to retrieve a pregnancy test, they returned back home and both sat down on their bed, Ibuki working up the courage to take the test. Once again, silence surrounded them. 

"Ibuki's scared, Sagishi. She...I...I'm really scared," Ibuki whispered softly, hands shaking as she held the test in her hand and stared at it. 

"Ibuki, it'll be alright. No matter what happens, I'll love you all the same and will be right here with you the whole time. I promise, sweetheart," Sagishi gently took her hand and squeezed it in theirs. 

"You...you wouldn't be mad if I told you that I...want the test to be positive?" Ibuki asked hesitantly, a small blush forming on her cheeks. 

They grinned and pulled Ibuki closer to give her a kiss on the forehead, "No, I absolutely wouldn't be mad. Especially not since I want it to be positive as well. I would be ecstatic if you were pregnant, Ibuki." 

Ibuki's face broke out into a grin and she threw herself into their arms, "Really?? You want this, too?" 

Sagishi chuckled and wrapped their arms around her, "Of course I do, Ibuki. I love you so much, and the thought of having a family with you makes me incredibly happy." 

Ibuki smiled and jumped up off the bed, filled with newfound vigor. "Alright, it's time to get this over with!" She gave Sagishi one last peck on the cheek before running into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. 

Sagishi waited alone on the bed for a few minutes before Ibuki came back out and sat down next to them. She grabbed their hand and squeezed as the minutes counted down. It felt agonizing for the both of them, waiting for the results that would change everything for them. After a few minutes, the timer Ibuki had set up went off, and it was time to go see the test results. 

"Come with Ibuki?" She asked nervously, and Sagishi didn't hesitate to nod and stand up with her and intertwine their fingers yet again.  
"Of course, sweetie" 

Hand in hand, they walked into the bathroom and looked at the pregnancy test that was laid out on the counter. Neither of them made a move until Ibuki said, "Will you look? Ibuki's too nervous... One line means negative, two lines means positive." 

Nerves flooded Sagishi's entire frame, but they nodded and slowly reached out to pick up the test. They looked closer and inspected it and were greeted with... 

Two lines. 

Sagishi gasped loudly and felt their body stumble with the shock. All they could do was stare at the test while their brain waited for the rest of their body to catch up with the news. 

"You're....you're pregnant, Ibuki. We're gonna be parents." 

Ibuki's cheer was so loud they were surprised it didn't bust out any windows, or their eardrums. She took the tests from them, and once confirming the very dark second line herself, she jumped into their arms and began sobbing into their shoulder. 

"Ibuki's so happy. She so so so happy!" She cried, squeezing them tightly. 

Sagishi laughed through their own tears and rubbed a hand up and down her back gently, "I'm so happy too, Ibuki. God, I love you so much. I couldn't imagine starting a family with anyone other than you. I love you so much, my little rockstar." 

Ibuki pulled back and wiped away her tears, "I love you too, my big teddy bear. Ibuki would never want to do this with anyone else besides you, she knows that more than anything." 

Sagishi smiled at her and gently pulled her in for a kiss. They wrapped their arms around her and cupped her cheek tenderly. Ibuki melted into the kiss, tangling her fingers in their long dark hair and putting as much love and compassion as she could into kissing them back. They stayed like this for a while, wrapped up in each other, nothing else in the world mattered to them except for the two of them and the future that was ahead of them. 

Sagishi pulled back and beamed brightly as they placed a hand over Ibuki's stomach and laughed softly, "I...I can't believe it. We're gonna be parents. You're gonna have a baby." 

Ibuki smiled brightly and placed her hand over top of theirs, "Our baby. I'm gonna have our baby. There's gonna be a mini-Ibuki or a mini-Sagishi running around here." 

Sagishi started crying again and just hugged Ibuki close to them, "I can't wait, sweetheart. It's gonna be amazing." 

That night as they lay cuddled up together in bed, Sagishi wrapped their arms around Ibuki and rest their hand on her stomach while kissing her cheek. 

"I'm seriously so excited, Ibuki. I'm scared, but excited. I never thought I'd have a family of my own, and now I get to have one with the most beautiful and amazing girl I've ever met. I love you so much, darling." 

Ibuki smiled back and cups Sagishi's squishy cheeks in her hands before kissing both of them and then giving them a little peck on the nose. 

"I'm excited, too. Ibuki is so grateful she has such a sweet and handsome partner to be by her side. I love you too, babe." 

Ibuki and Sagishi shared small kisses between each other for the rest of the night until they eventually drifted off, both of them with a hand on Ibuki's stomach.

\-----‐--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nine months later, Ibuki gave birth to a healthy, beautiful baby girl names Aika. She looked just like her father, and Ibuki and Sagishi couldn't be happier with their little family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I know it wasn't the best, but I hope at least one person enjoyed it. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
